Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of diarrhea and related conditions caused by pathogenic E. coli infection. More specifically, this invention is drawn to the unexpected discovery that by administering a composition which binds and removes the shiga like toxins (SLT) produced by pathogenic E. coli whenever an antibiotic is administered, improved treatment is provided. Novel compositions containing both antibiotic and toxin binding composition and methods of treatment which use simultaneous administration of toxin binding composition whenever antibiotic is administered are provided. These compositions and methods kill the enteric E. coli organisms which produce the conditions and neutralize the SLT produced by the organisms and/or released from the organisms when they are killed. Thus, these compositions and methods are better able to ameliorate the symptoms of the infection and inhibit progression of this infection into hemolytic uremic syndrome (HUS) than conventional treatment.